


A Night in Camelot

by BusinessCasualPrincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS Cocktober, Camelot Renaissance, Canon Compliant, F/M, Lancelot and Guinevere's wedding, Oral Sex, Post Season 7, first night away from the baby, mentions of Curious Archer, public hanky panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusinessCasualPrincess/pseuds/BusinessCasualPrincess
Summary: It's the evening before Lancelot and Guinevere's wedding, and Emma & Killian are spending a night away together for the first time as parents. What sexy shenanigans will they get up to on this rare night when they're only responsible for themselves?Written for CS Cocktober on Tumblr.





	A Night in Camelot

“Drop the phone, Jones,” Emma caught her husband in the middle of typing a message as she returned to their suite of rooms for their weekend in Camelot’s castle. “Hope is fine, you do not need to check on Alice and Robyn every half hour. They are responsible adults who will have their own child in just a few months. There is nothing to worry about.”

Killian set his phone down on the bed and scratched his ear in embarrassment. Hope was nearly a year old, but it was the first time he and Emma had spend the night away from her and he was having some separation issues.

“I know, love,” he moved closer to her, taking her hands. “And I also know that if they did have a problem, Regina, Rogers, and Zelena are all right there, ready to jump in and help them. I just don’t quite know what to do with myself; I’m not used to it being just us anymore.”

Emma pulled his hook and hand up to rest on her shoulders, placing her hand on his waist as she started to sway side to side, leading him a slow almost-dance that he assumed was timed to the beat of her heart. Killian felt his nerves calm as they swayed together in a motion reminiscent of lying in a hammock below deck on the Jolly Roger. 

“Well, we are in Camelot, the most romantic of all the realms, for Guinevere and Lancelot’s wedding, the most romantic of all reasons to visit, and neither one of us is the Dark One, which definitely improves on the last time we were here together, so….” Emma pushed up on her toes to close the distance between them and steal a kiss. “I’m sure we can find something to do with ourselves.”

She swooped up for another kiss, cupping the side of his head to encourage a better angle. Emma walked him backwards towards the luxurious four-poster bed, intent on dumping down on the thick mattress and having her way with him, but Killian had a slightly different goal in mind. He bent forward, tucking his shoulder into her waist and picking her up in an over the shoulder carry.

“Not that letting you thoroughly ravage me right here isn’t appealing, love,” he gave Emma a sharp swat on her petticoat padded ass when she tried to wriggle free. “But that’s the sort of thing we could do at home. I think we could manage something a bit more scandalous since we’re only responsible for ourselves tonight, don’t you?”

“Why Captain, I’m shocked!” Emma adopted her best innocent princess voice. “I can’t imagine what you could be implying with such talk! I would certainly never want to risk ruining the reputation of Misthaven by getting caught doing something dirty to my husband in a public place...”

She arched her back, pulling herself upright to encourage Killian to set her down, allowing herself to slide slowly to the ground, keeping her body pressed against his the whole way down. Honestly, Emma was about 5 seconds of physical contact away from saying to hell with the devious plan forming in her brain, but she somehow summoned the strength to kiss him soundly once more and pull away.

“It’s nearly dinner time, Killian.” Emma walked backwards towards the door with a flirtatious smile. “If you find yourself sitting next to me, perhaps I might share a bit of my dessert with you.”

\-------

They were not seated next to each other. Apparently Camelot still followed that most frustrating etiquette rule dictating that married couples should be seated across the table from each other, presumably to prevent the sort of thing that Emma and Killian very much wanted to be doing. Even their best efforts only allowed them to tease at each others feet before it would become noticeable to the others around them that something was going on under the table. 

It was absolutely maddening how worked up they both were with anticipation.

\-------

When dinner adjourned, they followed the other guests out into the gardens to enjoy the cool air and night blooming flowers… or at least that’s what they were supposed to be doing.

“No, Swan, Look. We’re still in the direct sightline of the doors, and it isn’t quite dark enough to conceal us yet,” Killian was trying very hard to focus, but with Emma worrying that sensitive spot on his neck with her tongue, all he was managing was the ‘very hard’ part. “Right down that path I can see a small gazebo… Swan, you naughty minx, you’re killing me right now.”

Emma had chosen that moment to trail her lips up to his ear and her hands down his pants. She stroked with her hand in sync with her mouth. He was thinking entirely too much, but through her lusty haze, she did see his point, and neither of them would ever live it down if they got caught. Without breaking her rhythm, she poofed them both to the gazebo.

Inside there was already a wide bench with a padded pouf on the seat right up against a low railing. Killian sat down on it, laces already undone on his pants as Emma knelt between his legs.

“Dinner was absolutely delicious, but I couldn’t help thinking that I’d much rather have had your cock in my mouth.” Emma licked the entire length of him, exposing the sensitive tip and swirling her tongue around his slick, swollen flesh before closing her lips around him and sucking. 

She hummed her appreciation as she took him deeper in, allowing her tongue and the roof of her mouth to provide just the amount of friction she knew drove him wild. After a few slow bobs of her head, Emma sheathed the rest of his cock in her hand to match the pressure of her mouth as she set a steady pace.  
“Emma, that’s amazing, love. I’ll never get tired of that talented mouth of yours.” Killian threaded his fingers into her hair, tugging lightly near her scalp. It wasn’t enough to direct her movements, just enough to send tiny jolts of pleasure straight to Emma’s core. “I love you so much, Emma, I can’t wait to taste you as well.”

Emma smiled at his praise. She used her other hand to play with his balls and lightly run her nails up the inside of his thigh, eliciting a whimper from him as he began to tense up. Sensing he was close, Emma sped up her efforts, humming again to encourage his release.

He came with a shudder rippling through his entire body, spilling right into Emma’s waiting mouth. He tasted like honey and brie to her as she swallowed, licking him clean.

“I think… that might have been… the best blow job of my life.” Killian forced himself to catch his breath, pulling Emma up to meet him in a soft kiss. It never ceased to amaze and delight him that this gorgeous, talented, smart woman chose to be with him. He had no idea where he went right in his life to bring her to him, but he was infinitely thankful for it. 

She tucked herself into his lap, careful to avoid too much pressure on his oversensitive cock for the time being, but moving wantonly enough to make it clear that she absolutely wanted some attention of her own. 

Her voluminous skirt was arranged around them both, thankfully preserving a multitude of modesty, because just seconds later they heard a pair of voices coming down the path to their location.

“Guinevere! It’s nearly midnight, we’re supposed to be on opposite ends of the castle to avoid seeing each other before the wedding,” Lancelot’s voice drifted closer, and closer. “Not running off to have a quick fuck in the gazebo!”

“I don’t see you turning back, my darling,” Guinevere teased. “In fact, I see you following me quite readily!”

“Shit! We need to skedaddle, and FAST!” Emma waved her arms, quickly poof them both back to their room, before bursting out in a fit of giggles. “Man, that gazebo is certainly seeing a lot of action tonight!”

“Aye, it does seem to be getting quite a bit… I’d hate for our bed to be jealous.” Killian dumped her onto the bed, with his hands already hiking up her skirt and dragging his short nails up her inner thigh. “ Now, Swan, I believe I’d like to express my deepest appreciation for this evening…….”


End file.
